Clinging to Glass
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: OneShot, PwOw fic. Oliver takes his frustrations and fears out on a poor innocent glass screen door. Fluff


**Clinging to Glass**

_Crack!_

Percy jumped at the sound of glass breaking. It sounded like it came from the bathroom, Oliver had just gone to take a shower. Percy was quick to launch himself from his seat on an armchair, Toots, their cat hissed at being suddenly woken up but quickly jumped back onto the now empty chair and curled up, falling promptly back to sleep.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Percy's head, Oliver had slipped, there was a thief in the bathroom, maybe Oliver was fighting the thief and loosing the fight. Maybe some magic gone wrong or one of Oliver's fans had managed to break in again, or an equally annoying reporter. Had Oliver thrown the blue and gold vase that Molly had made him, knocked it over? What if Oliver had impaled himself on something or maybe cut something off. Merlin.

In seconds his head was pounding, blood was rushing and ears roaring. Panic was settling into his nerves and he felt a pang of sickness in his gut. He bit his lip, rushing through the halls, up the stairs, more halls. When he got there he found that the door was ajar and steam was pouring out into the hall. He could here the shower still running. He paused for moment, steeling himself, before walking in.

Nothing he'd imagined was before him. Instead he saw Oliver's hair, firm back, arse, thighs, back of his calves, feet covered in blood. He quirked a brow at the glass that laid around the bottom of the shower on the bloodstained blue carpet. Blood swirled along the water and down the drain, the water cleansing some cut somewhere. Oliver turned around and this spurred Percy to move closer. He stopped as Oliver held a hand out, pointing down with the other.

"Careful o' the glass, Perce"

Percy reached for his wand and charmed the glass back together, enclosing Oliver back into the shower. Moments later the Scot exited and Percy wrapped a towel around his waist, throwing another over his shoulders. He began to look the other over, fingers grazing over Oliver's skin till he found cuts on his knuckles, stomach and legs. He frowned slightly, looking back to Oliver.

Oliver had a look of shame on his pale face and Percy pulled the Scot close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck. Oliver hugged Percy back twice as hard, almost clinging to him "I'm sorry, Perce. I just.. I don't know, lost it"

Percy just shook his head, telling Oliver it didn't matter and that everything was ok now. He remember Oliver had taken him a year or two ago after a fight with his parents. Oliver had been the only one to have not hated him then and had helped Percy who'd had all the stresses of ministry incidents. When Percy's parents had asked him to move back he'd declined, he liked staying with Oliver who he'd dormed with at Hogwarts for seven years and when Oliver was gone, Percy got the house to himself and the solitude that came with it, something he never got back at the Burrow. The fact that he was now living with his lover also had a large factor in the decision also.

The problem with Oliver was that he was trying to get onto the Hull City quidditch team. They were in top form and doing better then Puddlemere United who thus far had only put Oliver on the reserve team for three years. Oliver knew Luke Pucey on the Hull team but wasn't sure if the seeker would be enough to get him onto the team. Oliver was one of the hottest new players around when it came to both talent and looks but he had to hope that the manager of "The Tigers" would take him, see his talent. He was terrified that he'd always be on Puddlemere's reserve team for the rest of his career.

Percy understood and kissed Oliver's knuckles and stomach before kissing the Scot's lips. Oliver hummed slightly, twisting his arms around Percy's back to bring them as close as he could manage. Lately Oliver had let a few things go, his diet, friendships and even his relationship with Percy. It was then that Oliver began to feel silly, scratches littering his skin while he stood in his bathroom in only two towels and clinging to his lover.

He was at the mercy of two factors in his life. One was a whole team of people who could change his career with just one word, change his life, most likely for the better. The other was his lover, staring at him with concern despite the fact that Oliver hadn't been the most tentative lover as of late.

One kiss to his brow was all it took for Oliver to crumple against the pale freckled man and sob like the child he hadn't been in so long.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this is inspired by my boyfriend. He rang me saturday to tell me he'd managed to punch and smash the glass shower screen so he now owed his parents a fair bit of money AND had a few scratches to show for it. Bloody git. 


End file.
